Adventure Of a Lonely Heart
by Popoki Mo'olelo
Summary: BaronHaru. Not good at summarys. Plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1 The News

**Adventure of a Lonely Heart**

**Chapter 1- The News **

It was a warm and sunny day. Haru sat in a newly opened called 'The La Pet' Café'

at the Crossroads reading a book, drinking tea and waiting on Hiromi and her important news.

Haru was just about to pick up her cup to take another sip when the Café's bells

jiggled from the opened and closed of the doors.

Haru looked to find the familiar figure of her best friend Hiromi.

" Hiromi!" Haru called while waving to get her friend's attention.

Hiromi waved back, walked over to Haru and took the seat opposite of her.

Haru picked up the bookmark that was lying on the table and placed in between the pages where she had stopped at. She than placed the book beside the tea cup. Haru looked up at her friend and before she could say a word. Hiromi picked up the book and looked at it.

"What's this?" Hiromi asked curiously.

Haru smiled. Her friend's cruiust could kill a cat.

"Hiromi, Don't tell me after all this years in school you don't know what a book is?" Haru said with a grinned.

"I know what a book is, Haru." Hiromi said not amused. Hiromi looked at the book title and read it aloud. " 'A Love Creation' by David B. Shoeburger"

Haru started to laugh. Hiromi looked at her friend very confused.

"That's Shoburg." Haru said giggling.

"Whatever!" Hiromi said hotly." So, what's it about?"

"Well, it's about a young English Artist who falls in love with one of his works, which comes to life at night and how he tries to save it from a Duke and other things." Haru said in a dreamy voice.

"Weird, why are you reading this?" Hiromi asked.

Haru shrugged. Hiromi placed the book back.

"So, what was so important that you couldn't tell me about over the phone, Hiromi?" Haru asked.

Hiromi's face lit up. "Tsuge and I are … going to get married!" Hiromi said excitedly.

Haru was surprised, so surprised that she couldn't talk right away. Hiromi not liking her friend's silence asked.

"You are not happy about it are you?"

Haru saw the look on her friend's face and quickly said. "I am, I am, Hiromi. I just shocked that Tsuge had the courage to ask you that's all. I mean, remember when he tried to ask you out"

Hiromi smiled, she was glad her friend is happy with the marrg. "I know, he sound like he was in an earthquake" Hiromi laughed. Hiromi looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go. See you later, Haru"

"See Ya" Haru replied. Hiromi walked out and was gone. Haru decided she too should get going. Haru picked up her book, paid for the tea and walked out.

While walking on home, Haru started to think about another wedding that happen three years ago.

'I wonder how they are doing. " Haru thought to herself.

When Haru got home, she called out. "I'm Home" which had an insentient replied of a loud thud, fallowed by softer thuds. From the living room came a cat. Haru bended down and petted the cat.

"Hello, Patches." Haru said as she petted the cat.

"Meow." Patches replied in a kitten tone.

"I missed you too, Patches. Have you been I good girl while I was gone?"

"Meow"

Haru laughed taking a good look at the cat with its fur of gold-brown, orange-yellow, and orange-red blobs made it look like it was a quilt. Haru could not believe that two years ago this cat, who is about the size of a toy cat, was smaller then Haru's hands. She had found it in a bush in the front yard. It had not opened its ear or eyes yet and was very weak; Haru was too kind to let it die so she took care of it and raised it. Now the cat was like a daughter to Haru, thou Haru never had a child. Where Haru go it goes too, any where in the house that is. When Haru goes to bed, Patches will jump on the bed and sleep with Haru.

"Meow?" Patches chocks her head.

Sapped out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry Patches. Lets go up stairs, ok?" Haru said as she gets up. Haru walks up the staircase and goes into her room after waiting for Patches to come in she closed the door. She puts the book on her desk, she than sits on the side of her bed and yawns.

"I think I will take a nap" Haru said mostly to herself. She lies down, sighs and closed her eyes. She than felt Patches jump on the bed and lay next to Haru. Haru pets Patches with her eyes closed and fall a sleep to the soft mand of the soft purring.

Haru sleeps unaware that from the neighbor's roof a large, black evil looking bird with ugly yellow eyes was watching her. It flew from the roof to the window outside of Haru's room making sure that she was a sleep, started to sing. A song that no one can hear, an evil song that (unknown to Haru) will change her life.

My first story ever to write and have others read it. I am not good at writing( and spelling sometimes) but I will try to make it make sense. Plz review. I would love to get tips that can help make my writing better.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Nightmares at the Pric

**Chapter 2- Two Nightmares at the Price of One.**

Haru was in a church, that was decorated in white and baby blue banners and streamers and had red and yellow flowers every where. Haru looked around, there were people sitting in the benches. Not people…..CATS! Haru was stunned; all the cats were different size, shape, color and age.

One of the cats came up to her. Haru recognize the light brown and dark brown cat, it was that odd cat Natoru!

"Miss Haru, where have you been!" said Natoru.

"Huh?" Haru was confused.

"You were supposed to be with the other bride's maids" said Natoru.

"What?" Haru was even more confused.

"Now come on, Miss Haru." Natoru said as he gabbed her arm and took her to the other bride's maids. Haru looked at them, not surprised that they were cats too. Haru noticed that they were wearing yellow dresses. Haru looked down and saw she too was wearing the same yellow dress. Haru heard foot steps, she looked up to find Yuki dressed in white, which to Haru made Yuki ,as white as she is already, look like a ghost. Yuki was holding yellow day lilies, which was wrapped in a red ribbon. Music started up, Yuki and the maid lined up, Yuki in the front and Haru in the back. They walked up the aisle to the alter, where Prince Lune waited wearing a uniform. Haru couldn't tell what color it was.

The wedding went on but when they were about to say "I do" the scene changed from Yuki and Lune's wedding to Hiromi and Tsuge's. Haru looked around, decorations changed as well, white and baby blue banners and streamers changed to dark blue and orange and the red and yellow flowers changed to deep purple and maroon.

'Oh ho, what a nightmare. Note to self, tell Hiromi not to pick **_these_** **colors**.' Haru thought with a shudder.

The scene changed again while Haru thought to herself. She looked around again, the banners and streamers no longer were the horrible dark blue and orange but lace white and light yellow and the flowers were deep red and white. Haru was breathless, it was beautiful.

'I wonder whose wedding this is?' thought Haru.

Haru noticed that someone was standing beside her. She turn only to gasp, it was Baron! He was wearing white, not just his jacket and pants but his vast and bow tie was white as well. Haru looked down; she was wearing a white wedding dress. She realized that she was holding a bouquet of white roses. She looked back at Baron but only to find a cat similar to Baron standing there. He was blacker than the night, wearing a black tux. He turned to Haru; he had yellow eyes and was smiling. Haru felt cold, freezing cold. The black cat reached out to gab her. Haru tried to back away but couldn't. Terrified, Haru screamed. Suddenly Haru felt warm and calm, the cat vanished.

Haru woke up. Breathing heavily, she put her hand over her heart and sighs. Haru felt and heard a low rumble under her body. She looks and finds that she was lying on Patches! Haru screams not from the fact at she was laying on her cat but the fact that she was about the size of Patches! (Haru about the same size as she was in the Cat Kingdom) Haru's screaming wakes up Patches, who looked at Haru in disbelief.

"Meow?" Patches concerned.

Haru pets her cat to reassure that everything is all right, only to scream again for finding that she too has fur. Haru leans against Patches; Haru could feel Patches purring which calmed her down. Haru started to think.

"How did get like this?" she said to herself. "and How am I going to change back?"

Haru thought about something that someone said to her. _If you ever need us, you will always know how to find us. And the Bureau's doors will be open to you, it be day or night._

"Of course, Baron! Baron would know what to do." Haru said aloud. 'Not only that I get to see Baron again' She thought to herself. 'I wonder if he would recognize me'

Than came the crash. Haru jumped up and so did Patches. They looked where that crash came only to (Haru) gasp and (Patches) hiss. There sitting on the end of the bed was a large black bird with yellow eyes, staring at them both. Haru screams….

-------------------------------At the Cat Bureau---------------------

_ Thud_

Baron sighs. "What wrong with me? That's the second time I dropped that book in over a minute." He said to himself. He picks up the book and places it on his desk, not trusting himself at the moment.

Baron was alone in the Bureau. Toto was off with a friend, whose daughter just hatched her eggs and Muta was off doing…whatever he does outside the Bureau.

"Why am I restless, as of lates?" He thought aloud. He starts to pace, wondering what is wrong than he felt it again, the same fear that made him drop the book twice. He quickly sat down in a chair. He covered his face with his hands, rubs his face and than removes them from his face. He sits up, leans into the chair and stares at the ceiling.

"Something is wrong. Somewhere something has happen, someone needs help" Baron whispered. He turns and looks at the door. "The question is '**Who**?'"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My second chapter is done! Sorry for misspelling words. I try to do the best I can on them but I will miss a few, even if I reread it.


	3. Chapter 3Escaping Danger

**Chapter 3-Escaping Danger**

Haru screams as she watches the black bird fly up and attack them. Haru put her arms up to protect herself and braced herself for the attack, only to hear a horrible scream. Haru lower her arms to see what happen, to find Patches had a grip on the bird's wing. It screamed again and pecks at its attacker. Patches let go, it fell on the bed. It got itself up on its leg, and tried to attack but this time without flying. Haru realized that Patches broken its wing badly, for it tripped over its wing ever time it tried to attack. Patches took a hold of the bird's leg and throw the bird off the bed.

Haru ran up to Patches to check for injuries, a side from the few scratches and missing fur from where the thing pecked at her. She petted Patches, who purred.

"Now we need to get out of here" Haru said to Patches, whose attention was not on Haru but on **it**. Haru walked over to the edge, beening careful not to fall, looked over the edge to find **it** trying to climb up the side of the bed. "But how?"

Haru sat down far away from the thing as possible and thought about how to get out of the house. 'We can't go out the way **it** came in' she thought to herself. Haru thought of something, her mom always leaves the kitchen window open just a crack. "That's it"

"But how are we going to get out of the room?" She said aloud. Suddenly the bedroom door opened just a crack. "Ok….that was creepy!"

Haru knew that the house is empty, except for Patches, herself and that thing on the floor. She shook her head; she has no time to think about it. "The problem now is how am I going to get down from the bed to the kitchen window?"

"Meow"

Haru, who was deep in thought, jumped and turn to become eye to eye with Patches.

"Patches! You scared me!" Haru sighed with relief. Patches turned sideways and laid down. Patches than looked at Haru.

"Meow"

"What is it? Girl?" Haru asked not knowing what her cat was telling her.

Patches meows again and than looked from Haru to her back. Haru caught on quickly as to what she was saying, **_Get on._** Haru walked over and swag her left leg over Patches' back, gabbed on her collar, and holding it tightly said "Let's go".

Patches stood up and jumped off the bed. After a graceful landing, she bolted towards the door. She manages to get the door open enough to go through and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping twice. Haru had to hold the collar so hard that her hands hurt but no way on earth is she going tell Patches to slow down with a **thing** around. Patches had made it to the kitchen when Haru heard a bone chilling sound, the thudding of **it** coming down the stairs. Haru knew that **thing **was evil and was frighten of it.

Patches sensing Haru's fear, she quickly jumped on one of the kitchen table's chairs, form there to the table and from the table to the counter. Haru heard something run it to the kitchen table, Haru looked back to see a large, black dog pushing the table to the.

'Oh no it's trying to come up' Haru thought. She turned back around. "We need to move and NOW!"

Patches worked to get the window open enough to go. Haru heard a loud thud; she turned and saw that **it **had jumped on the table. **It **slowly came closer and closer, Haru could feel its breath, it made her shiver. Haru saw it open its mouth, Haru know what's going to happen next. She turned, held Patches collar tightly and closed her eyes waiting on **it** to bite.

Haru felt herself falling and felt a soft landing. Haru opened her eyes to find that Patches and she were outside the house. Haru looked up at the window to find **it** staring at them, she shivered again.

"Patches! Quickly, we need to go to the Crossroads!" Haru said aloud. Patches looks at Haru with question. "Don't worry I know the way. Now let's go!" Haru pointed in the direction they needed to go.

Patches runs in the direction Haru pointed out.

--------------The Cat Bureau------------

Baron paces back and forth in the Bureau. He would stop and look at the doors and than sighs and go back to pacing.

Baron sat down in a chair and began to think on what's going on. "Muta has not come with someone, yet. Nor can I go out looking without Toto's help" Baron said to himself. "I hope who ever is in trouble finds help soon" then to thought add 'because I got a bad feeling that if they don't, they would….' He shook his head. "Don't think that way"

Baron leaned back in the chair and sighs. "All I could do now is wait."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three for Ya! Chapter 3 up and Chapter 4 coming up from behind. Again sorry for any misspellings.


	4. Chapter 4 The Crossroads & The Dream

**Chapter 4- The Crossroads & The Dream**

_Huff, Huff._

In a back ally, Patches pants as she runs and jumps over piles of trash. She jumps over a pile of trash, nearly falls and almost knocked Haru off. Haru straightens herself and than flattens herself against Patches to lower to chance of falling off. They move from one back alley to another, trying to keep from being seen by the people on the street.

Patches stops at the end of the back alley and collapses. Haru gets off and with a wobble walks to the corner. She than hugs to wall to keep from being seen and from being stepped on, she looks out at the busy street. Looking for a street sign of any type, there was metal light pole with a banner with the familiar yellow cross.

Joy filled Haru heart, she was at the Crossroads. She wanted to jump for joy but kept her composer, she looked down the street again trying to find something to tell her where exactly in the Crossroads they were at. She noticed the white chairs and table where she first met Muta.

Haru too filled with joy to keep compose, she jumped with glee. She than turned and skipped to where Patches lay, who is now breathing normally.

"Oh Patches! We are near where Muta and I first met Muta" Haru said with mirth. Patches cocked her head and looked at Haru with a questioning eye. Haru noticed the look she was getting from her cat and blushed. "Oh no Patches! Muta is a cat. Not a boy"

Patches started to lick her leg (she hurt her leg a bit from the near fall) as to say '_Whatever_'. Haru shook her head and went back to corner and looked at the white chairs and tables trying to find the familiar blob figure of Muta. She couldn't find it.

'Where is Muta? 'Haru thought worriedly. She walks back to where Patches lay, who she sits next to and leans against. Patches purrs, which had a calming affect on Haru. Haru started to think.

'Where is Muta? Can I find the way to Cat Bureau?'

Haru sighs and looks up at the sky, wondering what to do.

'There are too many people around right now to go out on the street' Haru thought.

"I guess we have to wait till dark, Patches"

Patches looks up at Haru, very unhappy look about her face. Haru understood what she meant.

"I know, I know, Girl. What choice do we have?"

Patches laid her head down accepting the truth. Haru sighs, lays her head on Patches's side and waits for it to get dark. As she waits she falls asleep to the purring of Patches and starts to dream…..

-----------------------------The Cat Bureau------------------

Baron still sitting in the same chair was thinking on what is going on. He places his hand on his chin.

'Hm…Something is wrong with me. One moment I am in fear than in another I am calm' He shakes his head. Leaning back in the chair, he started to get sluggish. Without knowing it fall asleep and he too started to dream…

Haru enters a room full with people dancing. She looks around, the room was decorated in crystals chandeliers and tied from the chandeliers were streamers. She watched the dancers dance in pairs. She noticed the female dancers were wearing dresses of dark red, light blue, and purple and the male were wearing the same color as their partners. Haru also notice that they all were wearing masks. Haru looked down; she was wearing a white dress. She put hands on her face to find that she too was wearing a mask. As she was taking it all in, someone from behind had address to her. She turned to find the same black cat in her first dream. She would have screamed if she didn't see his eyes, they were light blue.

He bowed to her.

"_Excuse me, my lady. But you seem to have lost your partner, as well." _the black cat said in a polite voice. _"Would you care to dance?" _he held out his hand to her. Haru couldn't refuse; she placed her hand in his. He gracefully leaded her to the dance floor.

As they dance, Haru started to think about her t partner. Haru was so busy think she didn't realize that he was asking her something.

"_My lady, do you see your partner?"_

"Huh?"

"_Do you see_ _your partner?"_ He asked again only more gently. So gently, that Haru blushed.

Haru looked around but only saw blur of red, blue and purple. She looked back at him and noticed that he was wearing black tail coat and pants and wore a white mask. She realized he was looking at her, she blushed again.

"_Do you see him?"_ He asked again still keeping gentleness in his voice. Haru shook her head, unable to speak. _"I see, nor do I see mine"_

They continue to dance. "How do you tell who your partner is?" Haru asked. But than was embarrassed by the question she asked.

He seems not to have minded the question and answered. _"By the masks, like my partner would have a white mask and yours would wear a black mask"_

"_I do believe I see my partner" _They stopped dancing, he give her another bow and than said _"It has been a pleasure" _Than vanished into the crowed, leaving Haru alone. Before Haru knew it someone was asking her to dance. She turned to the person who asked her, only to gasp. It was Baron! Baron was dressed in white as he is always is but wore a black mask.

--------Baron-----

Baron entered a room that was decorated in crystals chandeliers and tied from the chandeliers were streamers But before he could take it all in, He heard someone talking to him, he turned around to find a female gray cat wearing a black dress and wore a white mask.

_"Excuse me, Sir. It would seem that you too lost your partner_" said the gray cat. "_Would you care to dance that is until we find our partners" _But before he could reply, shegrabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance floorBaron could not refuse, they dance for a while.

"_I do say that my partner is dancing with yours" _

"Pardon?" Baron was not listening.

"_I said that I do believe that your partner is dancing with mine"_

"How do you know?"

"_Well my partner is wearing the same mask as me and your partner wearing the same mask as yours"_

"Huh?"

"_I will make it simple for you: I wearing a white mask **My** Partner is wearing a white mask, **You** are wearing a black mask **Your** partner is wearing a black mask, got it? Good. Now if you excuse me, I'll join my partner. I sagged you do the same."_ She than disappeared into the crowd. Baron looked around and found the one who was wearing the same black mask. She was alone. Baron made his way through the dancers, he was behind her. He gives a good look at her. She was wearing a white dress, than he noticed that she was not cat but woman.

"Excuse me, would you care to dance?" He asked the woman

She turns around and gasped. He was shocked with the sight in front of him. It was Haru.

He kept his composer and asked again. "Would you care to dance?" held his hand out to Haru, who took it. He led her out to center of the floor, where they started to dance.

-------Haru----

'I can't believe this is happening' Haru thought. Her heart felt like was trying to fly away. She felt dazed and weak she laid her head on his chest. 'I hope it never ends'

-----Baron---

Baron was surprised when Haru laid her head on his chest. If Baron didn't keep his composer he would have frown but not cause what she did but the fact that he liked it. He liked it **too **much, far too much.

As they danced the dream began to disappear. Than the two dreamers woke up.

-------------------------------------

I hope I didn't make the ending of this chapter bad.


End file.
